


I Love Heichou

by Jmirml



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Feelings, M/M, Valentine's Day, attack on titan - Freeform, eruri - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmirml/pseuds/Jmirml
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Erwin tries to secretly make his valentine a card</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love Heichou

The materials Hanji had given him were spread messily across his office desk. An array of bright colored construction paper, lacy ribbons, doilies, markers and glitter sprawled the desk’s surface.  Erwin was bent over the supplies, hard in concentration.

Erwin took a bright, crisp sheet of pink construction paper and folded it in half.  He the grabbed the scissors Hanji had given him, which were far too small for his giant hands, considering they were children’s safety scissors.

 

* * *

 

            Earlier that day, Erwin had knocked on Hanji’s office door.

The door had creaked open slightly and behind the sliver of space, a pair of glasses gleamed. 

            “OI, ERWIN!” Hanji had screamed, “COME IN!”

            “Commander Erwin,” he said, as he stepped in to her office.

“Yes, of course, commander.  Is everything alright?” Hanji replied as she gestured towards a comfortable looking armchair for Erwin to sit in.

“Yes, everything is fine, Hanji.  I was just wondering if you could do me uh, a favor.”

“Of course Commander, do you want me to pull up any of the data on the titans from last time’s expedition?” Hanji asked as she reached towards a pile of papers on her desk.

“No, no. Hanji.  Do you by any chance have any, er- paper?”

“Of course, Erwin.” Hanji gave him a look of confusion.  “I have lots of paper, scrolls-“

“No, no.  Colored paper. Construction paper.”

“Huh?”

“ I need construction paper.  And scissors. Glue… glitter.”

Hanji raised an eyebrow.

“May…may I ask why, commander?”  Hanji glanced over at the calendar up on the wall behind Erwin.  Tomorrow was Valentine’s Day.

“I have a presentation I want to do, on uh, the next expedition, and I really can’t share many details with you as of now-“

“Yes, Erwin! I have exactly what I think you’ll need! “ Hanji excitedly rose from her chair and opened a drawer in her desk.  She pulled out an array of papers, markers, and other craft supplies and nearly threw it at Erwin.

“Thank you squad leader.” Erwin calmly, and as casually as possible, got up and left the office.

 

* * *

 

 

            That was this morning.  Now, Erwin carefully held the delicate pink paper between his fingers, and with all the grace he could muster up in his bulky hands, cut a heart shape out of it.

Erwin unfolded the paper, held it out in front of him and beamed.  An almost perfect, heart shaped cutout!  Erwin continued to do the same thing with other pastel colored paper, but this time, he made hearts that were smaller.  One by one, he hastily glued them on to the big, pink paper heart. He also glued some lace and any other frilly materials he could get his hands onto.  The desk (and floor) was slowly getting covered in a film of glue.  His fingers stuck together, and when he opened the little bottle of silver glitter Hanji had given him, he lost grip of it, and it flew in the air, sending glitter all over him, his desk, and the space around him.

 

            Glitter stuck to his fingers, and his nose, which Erwin had previously scratched with his glued up fingers.

 

Unknowing to Erwin, a little, dark haired man had been peeping through the gap in the office’s open door the entire time.  The man sighed a little, and continued watching.

Erwin was so happy with his craftsmanship; he barely realized the mess he had made. In front of him was a giant, pink construction paper heart with little pastel hearts glued to it, lace, and lots and lots of glitter. It was the perfect valentine. As he filled it out:

 

“Roses are red, violets are blue”,

 

Levi quietly made his was across the room.  Erwin’s back was to him, and he was so engrossed in his creation, he didn’t realize when Levi was right behind him, bent over watching. 

 

“You dumbass,” Levi said.

 

Erwin nearly jumped a foot out of his chair when Levi spoke. Erwin turned around so fast he almost knocked Levi over.

 

“Levi! You-“

 

Smiling slightly, Levi bent down a bit and kissed Erwin on the cheek.

 

Erwin’s face turned a bright red.  He tried to suppress a grin, and turned around to finish the task at hand.  He wrote:

 

“Roses are red, violets are blue,

I like saving humanity

and I love heichou.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my AoZ buddies for forcing me to write this oneshot.  
> It was worth it.


End file.
